


Quit Hogging The Blankets

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blanket hogging Misha, Jensen gets fed up with it., M/M, Playful punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Jensen wakes up with no blankets to find Misha hogging the blankets, curled up amongst them. Cockles playful punishment happens, but it doesn’t help when it just happens again...





	Quit Hogging The Blankets

Jensen awakens shivering. Trying to pull the blankets over him more, he quickly realises he was cold. He had no blankets on him. Reaching his arm behind his back he feels around the mattress for the blanket, but is unable to locate them at first. After a couple more moments, he finds what he made out to the be the corner of the doona. He tugged on it hoping to pull it over him, but all of a sudden he hears a grumpy asleep groan come from beside him. He turns over, now facing the snoring person beside him. Misha bloody Collins... of course. Jensen soon discovers that Misha was curled up in a alternative cocoon made out of their doona. No wonder he was cold Misha had hogged all the blankets for himself.

Jensen sighed, reaching over to the bedside, turning on the lamp. He turned back to Misha, the light that now lit up the room, didn’t bother him one bit as he kept snoring. 

Jensen nudged him, “Mish! Wake up!” 

Misha didn’t wake, Jensen groaned, nudging him again... “Misha!” 

He still didn’t wake up. Jensen wished he was a deep sleeper like Misha was... but he wasn’t so lucky. He reached for the blankets, grabbing them tightly in his grip again, and tugging lightly, the blankets still not coming loose from Misha. The next thing he had in mind, was his last resort, Misha wasn’t going to wake up either wise right...? Jensen placed his hand firm in the middle of Misha’s back and shoved him, until he ended up on the floor, tangled amongst the quilt. 

Misha was now definitely awake, since he had just been shoved to the floor. He sits up, still wrapped in the blankets, but when he met the lights, he immediately went to shield his eyes from the bright room. “Ugh, why am I on the floor? And why are the lights on?” Misha grumbled, evidently still half asleep. 

“I shoved you on the floor,” Jensen paused to fold his arms, “You keep hogging the blankets.” 

Misha rubbed at his eye with the back of his hand, like a just woken up 4 year old would do. Jensen got off the bed, walking around to Misha’s side of the bed, standing over him as he still sat on the floor, too tired to move. He looked at misha for a moment, Jensen thought he looked pretty cute right now, messed up bed hair and half asleep eyes. He sighed lovingly, going to help Misha up, but he then thought of something revengeful. All of a sudden Misha is shocked when Jensen is pouncing on him. 

Misha squashed under his weight, giggles halfheartedly, “What are you doing, Jen?” 

“Getting you back for continuously hogging the blankets!” Jensen retorted, moving his knee, so he was pinning Misha in place, then proceeding to tickle him.

Misha laughs uncontrollably, struggling to stop, “Jen....” he pauses to laugh some more, “Stoppppp it!!!!” He giggled. 

Jensen stops a few moments later, leaning down, kissing the corner of Misha’s lips softly, and running a couple of fingers through his hair playfully. 

“Jen, we really should be sleeping... we have work in the morning...” Misha said softly, before yawning dramatically. 

“Shut up! You talk too much!” Jensen said, reaching for a pillow, shoving it over Misha’s face. 

Misha squirms under him, and his muffled giggles made Jensen laugh harder. “Jensen! Stop it.” Misha said with a muffled voice. 

Jensen paused for a moment, removing the pillow from Misha’s face holding it aside. “Hmm, I will if you quit hogging the blankets, Mish” Jensen growled playfully. 

“Fine. Can we go back to bed now?” Misha grins sleepily, and then yawns again. 

“Hmm” Jensen nodded. 

Jensen reached for Misha, pulling him out of the cocoon blanket, hauling him up from the floor, the blanket dropping off him to the floor. Misha lies back on the bed, as Jensen picks the quilt off the floor. He makes sure he places enough over Misha and enough on his side so he was comfortably warm. He climbs back onto the bed, settling down into his pillow. He turns to switch off the lamp, before pulling Misha into his arms, cuddling with him, holding him close to his chest. They were both back asleep within a few minutes. 

Sure enough, when Jensen woke up the next morning, he was again with no blankets, and Misha had all the blankets wrapped around him... ugh damn blanket hogger. 

Maybe it was time for more than one blanket...!


End file.
